


The Fucking of Jason Todd

by Smut (UnknownUnseenUnheard)



Series: Leather Jacket and Little Red Rocks [2]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Jasons turn to get fucked ;p, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Red Kryptonite, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Unrealistic sex for some parts, bareback, bc Im a slut for it, no beta we die like jason and kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Smut
Summary: “I'm not gonna fuck you until you're a moaning incoherent mess that can only beg for cock," Kon promised Jason, enjoying how the other trembled at the words. "So," Kon continued, "Sing for me, Red Hood."
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Leather Jacket and Little Red Rocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	The Fucking of Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Dubious consent due to red kryptonite being in the room

A/N: Soooo-

I'm continuing this. And making it a full story, because of course I am

Me: *writes Jaykon porn, intending it to end there*

Jaykon fic: what if you became emotionally invested, tho?

This one is. Well. More smut lol. Next one will deal with the fall out :P  
~~because Jason is still not aware that Kon isn’t in his right mind~~

* * *

**The Fucking of Jason Todd**

Jason expected the clone to take him hard and fast, the same way Jason had taken him. He expected a bit of foreplay before getting dicked down by a massive cock that would have Jason feeling it for at least a week after.

He expected this to be quick, fast, and brutal.

What he did _not_ expect was to get tied up on his own floor, hands bound behind his back, shoved face down into the carpet as Kon ate him out like he was a starving man and Jason's ass was a five course meal he couldn't get enough of.

The clone was downright ravenous, licking across Jason's taint, drilling at his hole with that super tongue of his, fingering him open slowly. Then, as those digits worked their way into him, the clone bit down on Jason's ass, **hard**.

Jason moaned through it all, especially when the bites were followed by a spank. The clone released a pleased hum, rubbing at the skin he’d just smacked.

"You've got an ass to die for, Todd." Kon said, taking the globes of Jason's ass in his hands, squeezing them. "Of course, with thighs like yours, that isn't a surprise." Kon admired, trailing a hand along them, feeling the skin shiver under his touch. Then, the clone shifted his attention back to the glorious ass Jason was presenting to him so nicely. The Kryptonian clone parted the cheeks, looking down at Jason's hole.

The pucker was already covered in saliva and lube, and it was fucking winking at him. Practically begging to be filled and fucked.

Jason let out a loud whine as that tongue pierced him again, quickly followed by fingers. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

At the rate the clone was going, he was going to end up driving Jason crazy, and he hadn't even fucked him yet.

* * *

"You know," Kon commented casually as he kept Jason pinned beneath him, easily. "This hole of yours is really fucking slutty. I don't think I've ever had anyone take my fingers so quickly."

Kon currently had four of said fingers up the former Robin's ass, and was rubbing them teasingly just a bit away from the other's prostate. Every once and awhile, Kon would push forward that final half an inch and Jason would howl out, clenching around Kon like a vice.

And Kon would pull back before giving Jason's pretty little hole another teasing lick.

A part of Kon wanted to just take Jason then and there, to feel that delicious ass squeezing his cock. But, at the same time, Kon didn't want to fuck Jason until he was incoherent for it.

Jason had a nice ass. A very nice ass, and even nicer thighs. Thighs that were currently covered in bruises, because biting down on them gave Kon a wondrous joy. Jason himself seemed pretty into it too, considering the sounds he kept making.

Not that it would matter to Kon if he didn't. He'd let Jason take what he wanted. It was time for Kon to take what _he_ wanted.

A few feet away, the Red Kryptonite glowed for just a moment.

Immobilizing Jason had been childsplay. This wasn't the first time Kon had used his tactile telekinesis to make invisible bonds, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Jason made a pretty picture, pinned face down with his arms tied behind his back like that, begging and moaning for more.

Kon jabbed his fingers against Jason's prostate, **hard**. The former Robin let out the most delicious choked out gasp. Leaning forward, Kon splayed himself across the other's back, fingers held firm against Jason's pleasure spot.

Body wise, he and Jason were pretty similar. Jason might be a few inches taller, but, otherwise? They were about the same, and Kon was enjoying having such a muscular man moaning beneath him, enjoying watching those powerful muscles twist and turn and clench for him.

Jason began to rub back against him, desperately trying to get some motion, some friction. Kon let out a short tsk of disappointment, immobilizing the rogue vigilante easily enough.

Jason let out an exquisite cry, slamming his own face down into the carpet, twisting his head just slightly to glare at Kon. His bangs, now drenched in sweat, draped across his face, making such a pretty picture as tears leaked out of those glowing green eyes of his.

"No moving," Kon chided. " _You take what I give you, when I give it to you._ "

Jason looked startled for a moment. Then, angry. Ah. There it was. That was the rage Kon wanted. That burning emotion. Just a little more...

"If you don't put your dick in me in the next five fucking second, clone, I'm gonna-." Jason began furiously.

The rest of what he was going to say wouldn't matter. Kon wouldn't give him an opportunity for that.

Instead, using his free arm, Kon brought it under Jason's neck, bicep pressing firmly against the other's throat, cutting off his demands easily enough. Jason let out a gasp, eyes going wide as his body clenched around Kon's fingers.

Kon could practically smell Jason's arousal at that.

"I told you," Kon growled in Jason's ear, "I'm in charge, and you're gonna take what I fucking give you, when I give it to you."

Below him, Jason's entire body shuddered at the words. He was practically shivering with excitement, with anticipation.

"I'm not gonna fuck you until you're a moaning incoherent mess that can only beg for cock," Kon promised Jason, enjoying how the other trembled at the words. "So," Kon pulled his fingers back slightly before jabbing them back in, hard. Jason let out a broken gasp, face quickly turning red. "Sing for me, Red Hood."

* * *

Jason, honest to god, did not think the clone had it in him to go through with his words. Surely this wet behind the ears Kryptonian wouldn't have the fucking patience to wear Jason's resolve down, right?

Jason had been wrong. So, so fucking wrong, and a part of him was starting to regret giving into the clone's demands earlier to fuck him so easily, because Kon clearly wasn't returning the favor.

Instead, Jason's prostate was mercilessly attacked again and again, but never enough. Never enough fucking preasure to get him off. Never enough fucking pressure to actually alleviate him.

Just that tongue and those fingers constanly teasing him and letting up just as Jason was about to fucking cum. He was kept right on the goddamn edge, but, every single time he thought he might tip over it, it was taken away, out of his grasp.

It was cruel. It was evil. Jason was loving every goddamn moment of it.

Jason wasn't sure how long the clone had kept this up for. All he knew was that he'd been lugged around his own safety house, pressed against multipe surface, had his dick sucked again while fingers pressed against that spot inside him, _and he still hadn't been allowed to fucking cum._

Jason had refused to beg... At first, sure he could outlast the clone, sure that the other would give in and fuck his brains out the way Jason could just tell he really wanted to.

Jason had held out... At first. Now? Well...

"Fuck! Fuck, it's too much, too- I- _fuck-_ please just let me cum, I'll do anything you want, just pleasepleaseplease-"

Suddenly, Jason found himself shoved down on his knees. The movement was so quick, so rapid, that it gave him a bit of whiplash. What, how - ?

(If Jason had been a little more coherent, he might have realized, right then and there, that Kon still had his powers, and that the Red Kryptonite was doing something else entirely than what Jason had intended it to do)

Jason's confusion ended when the angry purple head of Superboy's mammoth of a cock pushed up against his lips, smearing a bit of cum over them. Wide eyed, Jason looked up.

The clone was smirking darkly down at him. Jason had looked him over before, but not like this. Brozed skin, washboard abs Jason wanted to lick clean, a fucking pleasure traill leading right down to that monstrosity swinging between Superboy's legs...

Jason wanted it. He wanted _him_.

"Well?" the clone asked, gesturing down to his cock. "Are you gonna get it wet? Or, did you want me to just raw you now?"

 _Fuck_. Arms still tied firmly behind his back, all Jason could do was part his lips, opening his mouth to suck. That was when the clone chose to push forward, shoving several inches down Jason't throat in one go, making him choke.

Jason should have been mad. He should have been furious as his vision began to go a bit dark, as stars began to dance across his eyes.

He should have been mad, but the truth of it?

Having a good half a foot of thick Kryptonian cock shoved down his throat in one go almost made him cum right then and there, and the whole thing wasn't even in his fucking mouth yet.

* * *

Jason Todd, Kon had quickly realized, liked being treated roughly. He liked being choked. And, he absolutely fucking loved chocking down on dick. Kon pulled back slightly before pushing forward again.

Jason gagged down on him with each motion, that pretty mouth of his stretched around Kon's cock. Clearly, he'd done this before. Kon wasn't surprised.

Jason knew how to fuck. Kon could still feel the ghost of Red Hood's cock filling him up and hitting all the right places, something that they were definitely going to get a repeat of later.

But, first, Kon needed to put this bitch in his place.

Jason was gagging around his dick, covering it in slobber. Every time Kon thrust forward to cut off more of the other's air, his dick jumped in attention.

Jason moaned like a whore as he let Kon use his mouth, closing his eyes and just taking it.

God. What a fucking slut. Kon wondered if the other Robins were like this. Were Dick and Tim just as fucking cock hungry as Jason clearly was? Kon wanted to find out.

Jason wasn't even trying to suck Kon anymore. Instead, the former Robin was just taking it, letting Kon use his hot tight mouth as a cock sleeve.

"That's it," Kon praised. "Such a good boy, taking me so well."

Jason let out a muffled gasp, eyes snapping wide open. Kon smirked at him, trailing his fingers across Jason's cheek before roughly thrusting in. Jason made a rough gagging sound around him as Kon made him choke on it.

Then, and only then, did panic light up in those eyes. Panic, and just a bit of struggle.

"Hold it down, baby," Kon instructed, clutching onto Jason's hair. "Hold it down, breathe through your nose."

Jason struggled for a bit before inhaling, just as instructed. A euphoric look crossed his face as he took more of Kon in, eyes closing as his throat opened up for Kon, just the way he wanted it.

"That's a good boy," Kon told him. "That's it, Just." Kon thrust, "like," thrust, "that!"

* * *

Jason let out a grunt at each, his entire body shaking. Fuck. The clone wasn't holding anything back at all, was he? It was a wonder Jason's jaw hadn't been dislocated by the damn thing.

That mammoth cock kept sliding down his throat, kept making Jason feel things. Superboy was not small by any means, and Jason could fully admit that it was currently choking the life out of him.

If Superboy kept fucking his mouth like that, Jason just might end up passing the fuck out. It would be worth it, _because he was loving every filthy second of it._

Jason's eyes watered. His mouth felt so fucking full. The whole thing didn't even fit entirely in his damn mouth. Not that the clone seemed to care, no. He was just using Jason's mouth at this point, fucking it without a care in the world.

"Your mouth was made to suck cock," the clone praised Jason, thumb swiping at Jason's cheek, smearing tears and drool and precum all over it.

Jason looked up, meeting Kon's gaze. The teen he'd had begging beneath him only a few short- what had it been? Minutes? Hours?- was now dominating the fuck out of him. It really had been as if a switch had just flipped in the man's brain, and, now, all Jason could do was kneel there and take it.

Jason breathed through his nose, with Kon's musky scent washing over him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

"Such a good boy," Kon spoke, "Taking my cock so well. You like choking on it, don't you?"

Jason couldn't speak, so, instead, he moaned his approval out. Superboy let out a satisfied hum, before suddenly thrusting all the way in.

Jason gagged, loudly, eyes going wide as he was shoved face first into Superboy's groin. Jason could feel the clone's cock in his throat, all the way down and deeper than he thought possible, and fuck. _Jason. Couldn't. Breath._

"That's it, Jason. That's a good Robin," Kon said, awe in his voice. If Jason hadn't already been choking down on twelve inches of Kryptonian meat, he'd have choked at those words. "You know, I've heard them call you a failure, a washout. The Robin that failed. The Robin that died." Kon was fucking Jason's mouth roughly now, and all he could do was kneel there and take it.

Kneel there and enjoy it, because Jason did. He'd wondered earlier how the clone had managed to cum from just giving a blowjob, but Jason didn't have to wonder anymore.

He was so damn close himself.

"They say you're a failure, but I disagree," Kon continued on before pulling roughly out of Jason's mouth. Jason let out a loud gasp, head falling forward onto Kon's thigh. Deep pants escaped his lips as Jason finally got the air he needed.

Holy... That had been so hot, and Jason definitely wanted to go again, but it was good to be able to fucking breath again.

Fingers curled under Jason's chin, forcing him to look up. Kon, the world, everything- so hazy. Jason's vision was still swimming, not quite there yet.

"You weren't the one that failed, It was everyone around you that failed you."

It took a moment for Jason's hazed tucked out mind to catch onto the words. Once he did, his eyes went wide as shock coursed through him. Wait, what?

"I know the fucking feeling," the clone continued with a hiss. For a moment, Jason felt afraid, but that was ridiculous, because he had already beat the clone before, right?

Then, a second hand joined the first, cupping Jason's face. Unlike the previous rough treatment Kon had been subjecting him to earlier, his hold was now gentle, soft.

Blue eyes filled with righteous rage, rage Jason could tell was directed not at him but at _those who had hurt him,_ met his own. Against Jason's will, his heart skipped a beat.

"Did you know, the entire fucking Justice Leauge decided to trust a robot copy of Superman and let an entire city get turned into ash? Hell, they even pinned the damn mess on _me_. We're not the ones that failed! They're the ones that failed us!"

With that passionate statement, Superboy leaned down, meeting Jason's lip's with a hungry kiss. Jason gave himself over to it, closing his eyes as a groan slipped past his lips.

* * *

Kon pulled away, a single string of saliva connecting their lips. Jason panted, eyes opening slowly, a dazed look on the man's face.

His lips were red, puffy and just a bit swollen. Splotchy tears covered Jason's face, tears Kon had literally fucked out of him when he had been choking Jason on his cock. His breathing was still labored, not quite caught up yet.

Despite that, Jason was still staring at Kon with a ridiculously stupid awed look at his face, no doubt because of the words Kon had uttered earlier.

For a moment, Kon felt a pang of anger rip through him. Not at Jason, but at the people that had torn him down so many damn times that a few kind words proclaimed after a vigorous face fucking were enough to leave the great Red Hood speechless.

Kon had meant what he'd said, all of it. As much as Jason trying to kill Tim pissed Kon off, he hadn't said a single lie to the guy. He'd meant every word.

"I-," Jason began.

Kon didn't know what the bat was going to say. Frankly, he didn't care. They'd have time for a heart to heart later. Right now, Kon wanted to be buried balls deep in that ass, and it was time he finally got in there.

So, instead of listening to the other, Kon brought his hands under Jason's armpits and hauled him to his feet. Jason let out a cute little startled noise and Kon hid a smile against the taller man's throat before biting lightly at Jason's ear.

Jason let out a moan at that, voice cracking just slightly as Kon licked at the lobe. Kon's hands reached down, cupping Jason's ample ass in his palms.

At that, Jason let out another appreciative hungry sound.

"Is this where you need me?" Kon whispered hotly into Jason's ear, enjoying the way the other man shivered. Kon grounded his aching length into Jason's thigh, and the other let out a groan, dropping his head down on Kon's shoulder, body surrendering.

"Fuck, _please_. I need it," Jason pleaded, rubbing insistently against Kon. "Fill me, please. Fuck my brains out."

Kon smirked against Jason's neck before biting down on it. The former Robin practically went wild at that, trashing in Kon's arms. Oh? Now, _that_ was an interesting response, one that Kon definitely needed to explore later.

But, right now?

Right now, Kon wanted to tear this hunk's insides apart, and by Rao was he going to do it.

* * *

"Look at you," Kon praised as he had Jason draped over his own bathroom sink, right in front of the mirror. A hand gripped his jaw roughly, forcing Jason to look up.

The sight that met him was a face that couldn't possibly be his.

Kon hadn't even entered him yet, and Jason already looked thoroughly wrecked. His face was a messy smear of cum and saliva, his lips were red and puffy, and it was obvious that he had been crying.

Kon's grip on his chin- _Kon_ , because thinking of him as just 'the clone' now felt too odd- slackened. Then, with a smirk and a soft kiss to Jason's throat while meeting his eyes in the mirror, Kon dropped, falling to his knees and out of sight.

Jason groaned, head falling forth as that skilled tongue started to dig into him again. A groan that quickly grew into a whine as Jason let out a frustrated sound, smashing his fist against the granite of his countertop,

(In his dazed state, Jason hadn't even realized that his hands had been released - or that there had been no mysterious rope involved in the process either)

"Damn it!' Jason howled, shooting a glare behind him. Jason felt more than saw the smirk that crossed the Kryptonians face as he leisurely continued to eat Jason out.

Kon's tongue was wet and hot, insistent in opening Jason up. The thing was, _Jason was already fucking open_ , and he was ready to get fucked- yesterday.

Kon sucked on Jason's hole hungrily, facing a gasp from Jason's lips before pulling off with a pop. Then, grinning up at him, Kon spanked Jason, **hard**.

Jason cried out at that, turning his head again and leaning against the cool glass.

"I told you," Kon said, massaging Jason's ass before spreading his cheeks apart and admiring Jason's sloppy hole. "I want you to beg for my cock."

With that, the Kryptonian dove right back in, making Jason's knees quiver and shake.

Beg? Kon wanted him to fucking beg for it? Normally, Jason would never degrade himself to such an act. Normally, Jason would stick to his pride and refuse, all else be damned.

Normally, Jason hadn't been pinned down and slowly stretched open for what felt like hours before being forced to choke down on a massive length that was still leaving his mouth sore.

Jason was far past the time of caring. Far past his sense of pride. That tongue and those fingers and the rough treatment had broken all of that down, piece by piece, and Jason was ready to surrender.

Besides, Jason had already begged once. He was perfectly willing to do it again.

Resting his weight on his elbows, Jason let his head drop. "Please! Please, fuck me!" Jason begged- no, _sobbed-_ shamelessly, tears streaming down his face. "Fuck me, please please please, I need it, I need you in me, Kon-El, pleas- UGH!"

Jason's entire back arched as he was suddenly filled. A broken gasp fell from Jason's lips as he finally felt Kon's cock filling him up, just the way he wanted it. Just the way he _needed_ it.

It took Jason a moment to realize that he was staring at himself in the mirror again. His mouth was open, nice and slack. His pupils were lust blown, and- _were his eyes fucking glowing?_ Since when did Jason's fucking eyes double as nightlights-

Then, Kon pulled back slightly, and thrusted forward, erasing all thoughts from Jason's mind except the burning need to get more, more, **more.**

Jason let out a moan, arms giving out on him as he fell face first onto the sink. Through the mirror, he could see Kon behind him, moving ever so slowly, hand on Jason's hips, smirking at him through the mirror.

"I'm almost halfway inside," Kon told him, and Jason couldn't keep the surprise off his face, _because he already felt stuffed, and there was more of that?_

For the first time since this had begun, Jason actually felt a bit of fear. There was no denying Jason was a size queen on main, but there was only so much he could take-

Kon pulled back and gave another experimental thrust, hands on Jason's hips tightening.

All thoughts evaporated as Jason moaned out loudly, moving his hips back against that cock, because _more_. Jason wanted _more_ , Jason needed _more_ , Jason craved _more_.

Soft whimpers escaped Jason's lips as he fucked himself slowly back onto Kon's cock, taking more and more of him in.

Then, without warning, Jason felt Kon's hand curl under his chin again, forcing him to look up, Kon's eyes met him from across the reflection, and he was glaring.

"I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you and tear you apart. I'm gonna ruin you for anyone else." Kon promised darkly, pulling out of Jason until only the head of his enormous cock remained before pushing in again.

Jason could only lay there and take it, pathetic whines slipping past his lips as the Kryptonian continued to dick him down.

* * *

Even after spending all that time opening him up, Jason Todd was tight and hot around Kon. His body gripped Kon's length in a vice grip, desperately pulling him in.

The man himself was moaning shamelessly, staring at his own expression as Kon fucked him slowly, inch by inch. Jason looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself; like he couldn't get enough.

 **Good**. Jason deserved a reward after finally saying Kon's name without a mocking inflection added to the damn thing.

Kon pulled back, thrusting in again, squeezing Jason's ass, easing his way in. Kon had wondered for a moment if Jason would be able to take all of him, but he had no doubt about it now. Kon hadn't met many human lovers that could. He wasn't exactly small.

"You're taking me so well," Kon admired, rubbing at the small of Jason's back before giving him a hard thrust. Jason grunted, body jostled a bit by the move.

Leaning forward again, Kon splayed himself over Jason's muscular back, mouth to the other man's ear as he met Jason's gaze across the mirror. " _I'm almost entirely inside_." Kon whispered.

Jason's eyes widened at that before he started to thrash, pushing back at Kon desperately.

"Fuck- fuck. All of it. I want-," Jason hiccuped, "I want all of it, plea- FUCK!"

Kon pushed forward another inch, loving the way Jason tightened around him, kissing lightly at Jason's throat. "Almost there, baby." Kon soothed. "I'm almost all the way in."

Then, Kon bit down on Jason's throat, and Jason's entire body shook and thrashed an orgasm ripped through him. Cum splattered all over the countertop as Jason's ass tightened around Kon.

Kon moaned into Jason's throat as the Red Hood continued to shake around him, sucking hotly against Jason's pressure point. He was definitely gonna leave a mark.

Good.

Kon wanted to mark his territory.

Jason sobbed through his orgasm, not once looking away from his own reflection. Stared at the way his own face twisted in pleasure, at the way his mouth fell open into an 'o' and moan after moan came spilling on out.

 _Good_ , Kon thought. He was learning.

Kon let his hands explore Jason's body, letting out a pleasant hum as he felt the flesh tremble beneath his touch. Then, reaching for one of Jason's pecks, Kon found one of Jason's nipples and twisted.

Jason jumped at that, a hiss escaping his lips.

Then, pulling back again, Kon gave one more thrust and finally, _finally,_ bottomed out inside the other male.

* * *

It took Jason several moments to realize he could feel Kon's muscular thighs against his own.

_Kon's thighs, against his own._

A hand trailed down Jason's chest, over his abs before coming to rest on his stomach.

Full. Jason felt so fucking full. Fuller than he'd ever felt before.

Goddamn. Tonight, Jason had already cum, multiple times, but he was still hard as a rock.

Kon just stood there behind Jason, rubbing soothingly all over his body, not moving a muscle. Letting Jason get accustomed to it, letting him feel it.

Jason felt grateful for that, His legs were already starting to wobble, and Jason doubted he would be able to walk much tomorrow, if at all. _That_ was how deep Kon was inside him, and fuck if Jason didnt love it.

The hand on Jason's belly pushed down on it, and Jason gasped as he was pulled back himself. The Kryptonian's hands slid down under Jason's thighs, easily lifting him up off the ground. Jason's head fed bonelessly on Kon's shoulder as the movement jostled the cock inside him, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to rip through him.

"Mmm," Kon groaned, kissing Jason's neck. Turning his head, Jason met the Kryptonian's hungry gaze and leaned forward.

Their lips met, kissing lazily as those hands holding Jason gave his thighs appreciative squeezes.

Jason couldn't help but the surge of satisfaction he felt at that. He worked very hard on those thighs, thank you very much.

Kon pulled back, smirking at Jason before turning his gaze back to the mirror.

"Look at yourself," Kon commanded, and Jason did. And, he couldn't help but gasp when he noticed what exactly Kon had been pushing down on earlier.

Jason's belly had a fucking bulge in it, Kon's cock visible through his flesh. Oh fuck. _Holy shit._

Kon laughed against Jason's throat, grip on his thighs becoming painful. Jason hissed out, enjoying the motion.

"You're taking me so well. That's a good," Kon's hips started to pull back and Jason's eyes widened, _because he was not ready yet,_ "fucking Robin!"

Kon pushed right back in and Jason cried out, hands reaching forward, scrambling, trying to latch onto something, anything.

There was nothing to grip, however, because Kon had moved them away from the counter- _and when had he done that?_ \- and all Jason could do was hold on as the Kryptonian began to fuck him properly.

Broken gasps kept escaping Jason's mouth as Kon's cock rearranged his insides while holding him in the air like a rag doll. What was even hotter than that, however, was the way the action wasn't even straining the Kryptonian.

The pain Jason had felt initially had quickly vanished, and now? Now, Jason was moaning loudly, trying to fuck himself back onto the other. Each and every drag of Kon's cock into Jason's body was making him see stars.

Jason could see it clearly as he stared into the mirror. The way his body shook with each thrust, the way he could see Kon's cock moving inside him, the utterly debauched look on Jason's face.

Oh, god. Conner Kent was going to keep his promise. He really was gonna fucking ruin Jason for any other man.

"You were made for my cock, weren't you, Jason?" Kon grunted into his ear.

"Yes! Fuck! Fuck me harder, please!" Jason all but screamed.

The world twisted and Jason felt a momentary surge of confusion as he realized they had somehow appeared in his bedroom. But, that didn't make any sense, because the Kryptonite was still- _was still in the living room._

All thoughts evaporated as Jason was shoved face first into his own pillows, Kon's cock never once exiting him. Jason moaned, loudly, as those hips behind him began to move faster.

Powerful thighs pushed apart Jason's own as the Kryptonian plowed into him.

"Harder, faster, plea-please-!" Jason's words came out in broken gasps as the Kryptonian obliged.

Then, a hand gripped on Jason's hair roughty, pulling it up even as the rest of his body was pinned to the bed. "Scream my name," Kon demanded, "Scream it, or I'll never fuck you again! I want everyone to hear who this ass belongs to!"

Jason did it even hesitate.

"Kon! Kon, Kon, KON! KON FUCKING EL!"

Behind him, Kon moaned hotly into his ear. Pulling back, the Kryptonian sat on his haunches and placed his hands under Jason's hips, raising them slightly.

The change in angle made Kon's monster cock smash head on into Jason's prostate with every thrust. Gripping onto a pillow, Jason screamed as he came again, cum pooling below him and making an utter mess.

Behind him, Kon let out an appreciative sigh, and Jason felt as the other reached his own end, warmth flooding his ass.

Kon fucked him through it, not stopping once, hips still moving as gush after gush of cum flooded Jason's insides.

Oh god. So much. There was so fucking much. Jason could feel it as it filled him.

Then, finally, Kon gave one last deep thrust, waited for a moment, and pulled out.

Jason winced, more at the sudden feeling of being so utterly empty than anything else, before more cum splashed onto his back.

Jason couldn't keep the surprise off his face because Kon was _still_ cumming?

Then, the Kryptonian tossed himself next to Jason's boneless body and dragged him into his arms. Completely fucked out, Jason couldn't have done anything even if he had wanted to.

That said, this was... Kind of comfortable, actually. Closing his eyes, Jason curled into the other, and promptly passed out as Kon began to absentmindedly play with his hair.


End file.
